Addie: The Princess of Bamarre
by KeikoGirl21588
Summary: Addie's life continues with Rhys after the wedding. Very strong sexual content. Do not read if you are offended by such content. Not for anyone under 17.


Addie: The Princess of Bamarre

Chapter One

When we returned home after the wedding, Father greeted us warmly and gave his blessing to Rhys and me. He apologized for not attending the ceremony then left us alone.

"So my beautiful bride, do we stay here awhile or must we go dashing off into adventure again so soon?" Rhys stood beside me, beaming down his warm smile.

"Well my prince, I think that I've had my share of adventures for now."

With that Rhys swept me off my feet, so that he was craddling me as he had when we had flown, and carried me to my bedchamber. One of his hands was under my back, the other under my knees, so I was reclining in his strong arms. I was anxious to know why he was taking me there, though I had my suspicions.

At my chamber, Rhys opened the door carrying me through the opening, then he turned locking the door behind him. He deposited me on my bed ever so gently, placing my head on the pillows so I was lying down. He sat down on the bed at my side at stared at me with those warm, loving big blue eyes. Rhys leaned down to me, repositioning himself so that he was lying on top of me, arms propped up for support, so as not to crush me. He was smiling too, with a smile as happy as mine.

I was unsure of what to do. I loved Rhys with all my heart, but was I ready to give myself to him (if that was why he had brought me here)? We had only just been married, and I have never been involved with anyone before. I trusted him, and knew he would _never_ do anything against my will. So I relaxed, and gazed up in amazement at him.

Rhys slowly lowered himself down on me, and kissed my eyelids. _He is so sweet and gentle_, I thought to myself. Then his lips found my mouth. He kissed me with passion that I have never felt before when he kissed me. I kissed him back, trying to match his passion, and glad that he had kissed me.

I never knew such happiness other than when I was with Rhys. He was a gentle soul, that would never bring harm to anyone, unless they were attacking us. Rhys amused me with his sorcery and never tired of my embroidery. We made such a fine pair.

We kept kissing each other until we needed breath. He propped himself up again on his forearms, and we lay there panting for breath. Rhys smoothed the hair away from my forehead as he smiled at me. Before long we had regained our breath and were kissing again. He kissed me with all the passion of the world, and now he slid his tongue into my mouth.

I laughed at his audacity, and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Addie, I shouldn't have done that."

He made a motion to get up off the bed, but I pulled him back down and kissed him forcefully. This time I slid my tongue into his mouth. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was shocked, but pleased. Rhys reciprocated my actions, and we were taken over with desire.

I wanted him so much then, but I was shy to tell him. This was me, the girl who was so unsure about giving myself to Rhys just minutes ago. But now I knew that it was something that I truly wanted. I myself did not know just how he felt on the issue, and thus I thought it best not to bring it up.

Rhys and I continued kissing, our desire unable to halt it. I felt his hands brace up my neck and into my hair. My hands went up to his neck too, and I played with his smooth, silky black hair. I could not help but let out a sigh when at some point, one of his hands touched my breasts through my gown. _That stupid gown_, I thought to myself, _That's what's keeping me from giving myself to Rhys._ I had no way of knowing whether he wanted it too (I suspected he did though), but I feared him too much of a gentleman to do so.

Then Rhys did just what I feared he would. He pulled away, looking mad at himself for something, which I did not understand.

"Rhys… what's wrong?" I finally spoke.

"I souldn't be doing this, Addie. It's not right. I do not want to take advantage of you, or our marriage."

I looked at him almost appalled that he was saying this, and also thrilled that he too has this on his mind as well as me.

"Rhys, I know that you would never take advantage of me, and you are not doing that. This _is _right; it is want you want, isn't it?"

"No… I mean yes… but this can't be about me. This has to be your choice." He seemed a little bit enlightened, but still dismal.

"Then I choose for you to take me Rhys. I love you so much, and I want this. I know you do too." I stopped, for a minute considering. "But I'm not ready yet for a child. I want to do many more things before I settle down and have children."

Rhys looked absolutely delighted, his face glowing with happiness. "Addie, there is a sorcerer's charm against pregnancy."

I stopped thinking and listened to his words. This was the answer to my prayer. I wanted Rhys to take me, but I didn't want to bear him a child so soon. And there was a way.

Chapter Two

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want Addie?" Rhys asked me in a concerned tone.

"Yes, Rhys, I want this."

"You know that it will be painful, the first time always is."

"Yes, but any pain that you inflict upon me can not be as bad as any I have borne before," I answered with a smile to reassure him.

I noticed Rhys relaxed.

"There's no turning back after this Addie," he said concerned again.

I didn't know what else to do to make him shut up, so I pulled him down again and kissed him hard. I automatically used my tongue to lure him back to me, not caring if this would seem bold on my part.

Rhys looked at me and pulled me up to my feet, so that I was standing on the floor, and took off the heavy gown I was wearing. Wanting him so badly, I removed his tunic as well. We were left naked when we done, kissing all the while, and Rhys picked me up and placed me on the bed again.

Rhys trailed a heavy series of kisses starting at my lips then going down my neck and then to my breasts. I couldn't help but let out a moan when his talented tongue swirled around my nipples and his hands kneeded my breasts at the same time. I felt the unbridled passion begin to build in my body.

Finding a moment when Rhys was so lost in his intentions, I flipped us so I now lay on top of him. I moved my body down, trailing my hands along his body as I went, so I sat between his legs. Rhys left out a small growl as I brushed my fingertips against his penis. I found the confidence to massage it and swirl my tongue over the tip. I felt Rhys tremble beneath me and another growl escaped his mouth. Feeling bolder, I brought my mouth all the way down to his penis and enveloped it within my mouth. I made a swallowing motion against it as Rhys moaned loudly and trembled even more so. Then Rhys exploded inside my mouth and I tasted his delicious semen. I swallowed all that he gave off hoping for more. My wish was granted and Rhys came again moaning, groaning, growling, and screaming my name all the while.

It must have been too much for Rhys because he took charge again and flipped me once more. He groped for my breasts then slid down my body lingering at my entrance. He delicately pushed one finger up into me and I let out a loud sigh. Then he pushed another finger in, followed shortly by another then he started to thrust in and out.

"Rhys… harder … I'm gonna … harder Rhys…" I moaned and screamed.

Rhys obeyed my commands and I felt him push in his remaining two fingers until his whole hand was inside of me. He began to thrust harder and faster until he seemed he couldn't do it anymore. He suddenly removed his hand from me and I still felt the pulsing of body. Then unexpectedly he thrust his tongue into me. I felt him suck up the liquid that had begun to flow from my entrance. Then Rhys probed me with his tongue searching my entrance for more of the liquid.

I suddenly had a develish thought. I fought against Rhys to pull myself free and told him to lay down on the bed again. I crawled up over the bed and positioned myself directly on top of him, my entrance right above his face and my mouth above his penis. Rhys soon got the idea and he thrusted his tongue into me again, and I sucked his penis. Semen was heavily flowing from his hard huge erect penis and I wasted no time in swallowing it. I cupped his testicles with my hands gently and massaged them. I heard Rhys scream my name in a loud moan and more and more semen poured from his penis. I quickly swallowed all of it then I stopped.

"Rhys… I don't want to wait anymore… I want you now" I moaned.

I moved up and off him then lay down next to him on the bed again. I watched him pull out his magic staff and point it toward me. A warm beam of light shot through me and then disappeared.

"Addie, you are now protected against pregnancy," Rhys informed me breathing heavily.

"Okay," I said, breathing just as heavy as he.

He pulled himself on top of me kissing me passionately as he positioned his penis above my entrance. I saw that his penis had become even larger if it was possible. Rhys lowered himself down to my entrance slowly.

"Addie, if it hurts too much just tell me too stop, alright?" Rhys asked me in a breathy manner.

"Okay," I said again.

I felt the tip of Rhy's erect penis enter into me. He pushed himself in more, still very slow. When he reached my barrier, he paused for a moment then looked at me. I nodded my head begging him to take me. In one quick fluid motion Rhys pushed through my barrier then stopped.

The pain hurt so much and I winced in pain. I commanded Rhys to continue though. In about a minute all the pain was gone. In its place was the single best feeling I have ever felt.

Rhys started to thrust his penis in and out of me slowly. I moaned softly in response to his actions. Then he picked up the pace and thrusted faster. I continued to moan.

"OH RHYS!" I screamed. "Harder Rhys, harder! Don't stop! Faster, harder!"

I screamed to Rhys to continue and he willingly obeyed. Rhys thrusted harder and harder with all the force I think he had. His hips rammed into mne and I thrusted mine up to meet his with as much urgency as him. I heard him grunt and groan and growl as I screamed his name.

Rhys kneeded my breasts again then kissed me as he continued. One hand still was on my breasts while the other traveled down to my clit. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, it did. As Rhys thrusted his penis into me, he slipped his fingers in as well. One by one as he did before, Rhys began to finger me, thrusting as hard with his hand as he did with his penis.

This was to much for me. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"OH RHYS! I'M GONNA … I'M GONNA … OOOHH!"

I felt my vaginal juices flowing out from me and moments later, I felt the surge of all of Rhys's milky seed went into me. Rhys was groaning and screaming my name as I was his. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up.

As Rhys emptied the last of his semen into me, he collapsed onto me and held me close. We were both sweating heavily and Rhys bent down and kissed me long and passionately.

"Was that everything you ever hoped it would be Addie?" Rhys asked me, still breathing heavily.

"More Rhys, much much more," I responded in earnest.


End file.
